A Right Of Passage
by crazy person alert
Summary: Oliza's 15 year old right of passage and is locked in a room with Urban and her parents for the sky knows how long. T for future chapters and for the fact that T stands for Tuuli Thea! it's a note story.
1. the begining

**this is a notes story. a cliche in other books so i decided Kiesha'ra needed one. I PWN NOTHING!!! **

* * *

**Danica** _Zane oliza_ urban

what is the point of this?

_*shrugs* we had to do some thing creative. this is almost creative._

_but this is a bit extreme_

**its a avian right of passage!! you are locked in a room with your parents, and a close friend and can't talk. Therefore you sit in silence OR do something creative! we sang for mine.**

_cool. This is funnier tho_

_how_

Oliza crumples up the paper and throws it at her father.

_No notes for an hour. Only between us._

Zane points to Urban and Danica and sends Oliza to the corner. Oliza humphs and sits cross legged with her arms crossed.

* * *

I found this amusing. The regular fonts are the actions. I personally think this is funny. R&R!!!!!!


	2. haggis reeks

**I PWN NOTHING!!! **

* * *

**Danica** _Zane oliza_ urban

dodododododododododododododo!

_what the he-_

**LANGUAGE!**

_llsinki are you doing?_

_whats hellsinki?_

_a human town. I heard of it when I went to Scandinavia!_

WHY were you in the human world without me?

_cuz I had to fly and your heavy!_

i resent that

_well to bad cuz I have it in writing!_

_why were you in the human world without a guard?_

_Nicias came. Did you know he likes haggis? I don't know what it is, but with a smell like THAT I'm not going near it!_

what's it smell like?

_marus_

I would avoid it to.

* * *

I was bored. This is almost funny. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! pwease?


	3. da lolz of AIM talk

Yes well, NO ONE REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! Y'all cut me deep. Remember that. Now, you may ask, am I writing this if I feel no one cares for this? Because my pretties, I want to. So, therefore, you will be tortured with my twisted sense of humor. Mmmkay?

* * *

**Danica **_Zane Oliza_ Urban

Sooo.

**Mmmhmm**

_Yeah._

**Errr,**

_IIEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH_

**OLIZA! There is little need for concern. Do please stop the wyvern shrieks.**

_sorry. WE SHOULD SPEAK NOTES TALK!!!_

ttli

**What did you say Urban?**

_No mom. i'll speek regular so you'll understand. ttli means totally and what you said is- wat did u sai_

**No, silly, we will talk and write like ladies. Alright?**

_NO! itz : no we wil talk & rite lyk ladiz, kz??? u unda stand?_

**LIKE A LADY!!!!!!!**

_LOL UR MAD_

My dear Naga and Tuuli Thea, she means only that it would be a conveyance to speak in the modern Internet language.

_Yes my love. Thats all she means. Simply relax._

**Ahh that feels good, oooh.**

_MY EYES!!!!!!!!_

Jeez. We're serpiente. u c dat every dai. Y iz it sooo gross now?

_LOOK AT THEM!!!_

Ther just kissing.

_Yeah but look at'em_

wat 'bout'em

_ther mi 'rentz_

oh. i c now. it wood b gross if mi 'rentz kissed lyk THAT

_u c mi piont. GET UR OWN PEICE OF PAPER!!!_

**MAYBE WE WILL**

_GO_

**FINE!!**

_good bye Urban. Love you Oliza._

l8r sir

_buh byez daddy, luv u 2. LEAVE MOTHER!!!_

**Good bye Urban. Good bye Oliza Cobriana Shardae.**

**

* * *

**

OLIZA & URBAN'Z PAPER

* * *

they r mad

_I didnt kno that. u read ppl, wen otherz cant, sooooo very well. u should b a therepist._

u dun?

_mmhmmm_

sooooo. Wanna make out? 4 'rental vengeance. we watch them they watch us.

_u r a coniving evil lil' rat & I love u for it._

* * *

What happens next? Until they make up, they will have different notes and I will write as such. Please review, even if its to say I should never write a chapter, ever again.


	4. woo baby

Heeey!!! I have homework I'm not doing while not being Amelia Atwater Rhodes!!!!! Yayz!!!!!

* * *

Danica and Zanes Paper

* * *

**Danica _Zane_**

**_Aw! Danii look at them!_**

**What about them?**

**_They're kissi- woah. Oh my._**

**Ummm. We should look away.**

**_Do they know we are here?_**

**Maybe they forgot. If we . . . DID that, I would forget a lot of stuff.**

**_True. Then looking away is best._**

* * *

OLIZA 'N URBAN IZ AWSUM!!!!! THIS IZ THER PAPER!

* * *

Urban_ Oliza_

*kisses Oliza sincerely*

_+stage kisses Urban+_

*wraps arms around Oliza's waist*

_+puts arms on Urbans shoulder+_

_+falls for Urban+_

*kisses Oliza's neck*

_+gasps and leans into Urban+_

*nuzzles Oliza's neck*

_+kisses Urban+_

*is shocked and kisses back*

_+pushes against table+_

*pulls away smirking*

_wat?_

u lyyyyyyyk mi!!!

_so? u lyk mi_

i dont remember denyin' it.

_tru dat_

wil u b mi mate?

_NO! but I wil b ur gf._

*DOES VICTORY CHEER*

_o. . .k?_

*clears throat* yeah. wanna kiss again?

_sure +Looks at Urban shockingly sexy+_

*is shocked and kiss Oliza feircely*

* * *

Awwww Oliza/Urban!!!! Yayness and yays!!!! There is no explanation for this chapter. Sooo, REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. why is YOUR name first?

I don't own anything. At all.

* * *

we rox cuz wer' not 'rentz!!!

* * *

urban _oliza_

booooordeeeeem. shood we sai srry 2 ur 'rentz?

_NO!!! i sai we . . .hmmm_

kiss?

_ur 2 horny!! i sai we, talk/rite!_

wat 'bout?

_carrotz!!!!!_

* * *

Danica and Zane's Paper

* * *

**Danica _Zane_**

**_Why is your name first?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Zane and Danica's Paper

**_

* * *

_**

**Happy?**

**_Yes_**

**_

* * *

_**

Albeit, that was random. I'm not sorry. Please review SOMEONE!!!! I feel unloved.


	6. warning makeing out!

It is the dynastyof the witty disclaimer, grasshopper. Learn it's ways. I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH- I DON'T OWN KIESHA'RAYEAH-I DON'T OWN SPONGE BOB YEAH- GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER YEAH!!!! If you can come up with something that witty, then there is nothing more I may teach you.

* * *

OLIZA'N URBAN, ROX 2GETHA 4EVA!!!!!!!

* * *

_Oliza _Urban

Feliz Namad'ar

Feliz Namad'ar

Feliz Namad'ar y Prospero Anos y felicidad!!!!!!

_Ohhhhh I LOVE NAMAD'AR CAROLS!!!!!!!!!_

There the shiz

_Mmmhmmm!_

Wanna make-out? We ARE under the barley leaves.

_true._

They make-out heavily, bordering on this being M. With that being said, this MUST go into a short POV. Sorry, but I'm abnormal and wanna try out one of these scenes.

!!!Oliza POV!!!

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in, slowly. He was leaning in to slowly. I quickly moved my head up and closed the distance. I felt him smile against my lips. I licked his lower lip, asking for entrance, but he wouldn't comply. I nibbled a little on his lower lip, and loved how he shuddered against me. He opened his mouth a bit and I entered, before he could change his mind. I licked along his teeth and he moaned. Smiling I did it again. This time he tried it on me instead and my moan was the on that made him smile. I licked his lip and moaned again. He stood up. My arms, wrapped solidly around his neck and glued into his hair broughtme up to, and he shoved me againstthe wall. I put my feet against the wall, my legs straddling him. That continued for a while, until my mother cleared her throat.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cliffy! Sorry for the little, make-out scene. I didn't know if I could write one right. Did I do OK? Please tell me!


	7. Damn Straight Daddyo!

I haven't updated in . . . forever. Yaaay . . . Well, someone reviewed (aka- the best person ever) so I have a renewed wish to write! My writing style has changed a bit since then, so I hope I'm still *kinda* funny.

**Danica **_Zane __Oliza_ Urban

_Uhhhhh . . __._

**OLIZA COBRINA SHARDAE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?**

_Its, lyk, kalld kizzin!_

**. . . What?**

_"It's called kissing"_

**Oh. Er, well, don't . . . uh . . . do it anymore?**

_Great parenting._

**Oh, shut up.**

_But, Mo-om-_

**NO BUTS! You're grounded!**

_*COLLECTIVE GASP*_

**Not like that!**

_Oh_

Sorry I thought so little of you, ma'am.

_Of course that's not what you meant._

**What are you saying?!?**

I'm not saying anything . . .

**Not you!**

_Me?_

**NO!**

_You know, honey, you look so pretty when-_

**DON'T EVEN!**

_What?_

**You know what!**

_Wha-at?_

**YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT!**

_I DON'T, YOU MANGY PEICE OF CAT FOOD, NOW TELL ME OR SO HELP ME ACHMED!_

_Achmed?_

_He's a terrorist._

_Oh._

Don't cry, Tuuli Thea, shh, shh, it's okay. . .

_Oh. Shit._

_Damn straight daddy-o, now go be a man! _

Oliza shoves her father towards the crying Danica.

* * *

Aaaaaaand CUT! I know it's still a peice of crap, but if anyone's reading this, would they mind reviewing? It honestly makes my day!

CRU-UD! I forgot a disclaimer. But, if Amelia Atwater-Rhodes came on here or a laywer did, don't you think they'd know I'm not her? Oh, and I don't own Achmed. I think I spelled it wrong. It's A-C-phlegm-H-M-E-D, right? (that was one of his bits, how to spell Achmed's name)


End file.
